Nathan Santiago
Nathan Santiago Apperance Nathan is exceptionally tall, with a strong, defined build and nicely toned arms. He is very strong, able to life many weights at once. He is in good shape and is able to run for hours without breaks. He has short, shaggy black hair and and glowing, sea-blue eyes. His teeth are pearly white and he has a well toned chin and cheek bone structure. His hands are of average, male adult size, as are his feet. He has long legs and long arms that match well with his athletic build. He normally wears his battle suit, but can sometimes be seen with his helmet off, or even in a coat and jeans. Personality Nathan is very friendly. He enjoys cracking jokes and enjoys the company of others. At times he can seem too ''laid back, and even makes him self look like a fool now and again. But he is undeniabbly ''loyal. ''Nate will do anything for his friends. He will put his life on the line for anyone who means anything to him, and is always there in the nick of time. He appreciates help and kindess, and shows much gratitiude to his elders. Nathan believes that- though people have evil in them- good still triumphs over evil...no matter what. History Nathan Santiago was born to Annabella Santiago and an unknown man. He grew up in Nassau, Bahamas and was homeschooled from a young age. He was a troublemaker and a fun-loving child, until his mother was murdered on the morning of his 16th birthday. To save him, his father- the Greek god Zephyrus- rescued him from death. Zephyrus revealed to him his demigod heritage and told him of the challenges he would soon come to face. Informing him of a new threat to the world called Paradiso, Zephyrus tasked Nate with the objectives of forming a group of three demigods and traveleing through deep space to face this threat head on. Nathan journeyed to The Bard's Bee Inn where he learned of a Japanese assassin in Kyoto, known only as The Spitfire. Believed to be a demigod, Nathan sets out to find the Spitfire. He stows away on the ''Scarlett Raider where he is discovered by Captain Alexander Dragobert. Drago engages in a duel with Nathan, who is badly wounded. However, Nathan escapes by discovering his demigod ability to control the wind. He falls into the ocean, where he is knocked unconcious from bloodloss. Nathan is rescued by Amun Ramel, who rejuvinates him with Ambrosia and Nectar. Nathan is taken back to Cairo, Egypt to the house of Amun Ramel (on the city's outskirts). After resting over night, Nathan awakes the next morning to find that the inland city is being attacked. Amun warns him that there is a war going on between the Egyptian governmet, and the Regime, led by a powerful brute known as Abbadon the Destroyer. Upon asking how he knows so much, Amun reveals himself to be the leader of the Resistance. Amun recounts his troops, and tells Nathan of Thomas Wayland, a son of Ares. Nathan believes that Thomas, being a child of war, will be able to help him locate The Spitfire once he arrives in Kyoto. To his surprise, Thomas appears right there at that very momeny. Tom warns them that Abbadon and his army are coming, and the three escape into the tunnels below the house. Making their way to the city, they are forced into a chase when Abbadon breaks down the floors of Amun's house and charges into the tunnels. Abilities & Powers Being the son of Zephyrus, Nathan has the ability to create swift, sharp winds with such force that they can blow someone off a mountain side. He can channel his abilites through his blade, sending gashes of gustful winds across the battlefield. He also can run faster than most demigods or humans, and can manipulate the air around his feet to make his footstups muffled and almost unnoticible. Weapons & Equipment TRI-PEX Shotgun: 'Nathan carries a shotgun with him at all times, no matter where he is. Give it's small, technologically advanced frame it is extremley portable. It fires 3 bursts in one round that take up a large area of space. '''Katanas: '''Nathan's infamous pair of dual katanas has earned him a valid name amongst smugglers and warriors across the galaxy. Not only is he a skilled swordsman, but he is trained enough to use two. Paradiso In the story ''Paradiso, Nate is told by his father to form a team of three demigods in order to travel into deep space to discover and exterminate a deadly threat known only as Paradiso. Other Stats Weight: 144 lbs Blood Type: B+ '''Favorites: *Food: Pineapple *Color: Blue *Animal: Hawk *Holiday: Christmas *Season: Spring *Trait in the Opposite Sex: Abilitiy to have a good time *Thing About Himself: Strength Least Favorites *Food: Pasta *Color: Brown *Animal: None *Holiday: None *Season: Winter *Trait in the Opposite Sex: Arrogance, ignorrance, stupidity. *Thing About Herself: Inability to realize when he's taken a joke to far. Category:Bladewood Category:Paradiso Category:Bladewood 2.0 Category:Males Category:Demigods Category:Greek Demigod Category:Children of Zephyrus Category:Character Category:Original Character